Regretting Everything
by X.RandomFanfictioner.X
Summary: They were the perfect couple before Ally started noticing something is wrong with Austin. Austin cheats on Ally ruining the relationship they had. Or a fake relationship they had. It was all just a bet and a joke. Ally soon goes into Depression and decides to do the easy way out of life. Suicide. Will Austin save her in time? Or will Austin & Ally become a fading memory? Two-Shot


_Ally's present thoughts- Italicized_

Ally's POV

_~ Three Months Prior To Devastation ~_

Huh, I am love struck. With Austin Monica Moon. Today, he asked me to be his girlfriend, after revealing to me he has loved me for a long time as well as for me. Can I ask for anything more? The perfect boyfriend. Who loves me so so dearly._ Yeah, or so I thought._ I can't stop daydreaming about him. I mean I am just so happy that I don't have to keep it in anymore. Oh, here he comes now.

"Hey boyfriend! Ah, I love saying that." I say, daydreaming all over again. I see him have a confused face for a second then replacing it with a 'oh-yeah-now-I-remember-what-you-mean' face. I shrugged it off.

"Oh yeah, I love you, too... girlfriend." He says, un-euthsiactally. I tilt my head in confusion and once again shrug it off. _I should've taken it as a hint. _ I go to where he is standing and hug him. He stiffens as we touch but after about five minutes of hugging he melts in with me. I think about this. Once again, I shrug it off,_ which I shouldn't have, _and he backs away. I am somewhat hurt by this and Austin gives me a quick peck on my lips and quickly walks away. I get suspicious by this and decide to follow him. I tell everyone to go out and I close Sonic Boom.

I see him laying back on a chair around Mini's. I hide behind a bush and start listeningto him. He takes out his phone to where I hear his ringtone start off.

"Hey baby." He says, with a chilled-back smile. I tilt my head in confusion. Who is this 'baby'? Is this another girl? I hear some bickering person on the phone he is talking to."Chill, girl. I am not hanging with her, anymore. Remember I love you and only you. She is just a stupid little bet, anyway. Bye baby." He replies back and hangs up.

"I'm giving you four chances, Austin. You already lost one right now. I would be careful if I was you." I whisper and get up from the bush and walk away.

_~ Two Months Prior To Devastation ~_

Austin hasn't lost anymore chances during this last month. I am somewhat feeling a little heartbreak right now. I don't know why though. But it has something to do with Austin. He has been starting to get a little suspicious, though. He is ignoring my texts, calls, e-mails. He only answers one text per week. If I am lucky that week, he may respond to my calls. But rarely, ever replies to my e-mails. Also at school, he has been hanging out with Cassidy Mitchell a lot now. He usually just pecks my lips and leaves me to fend for myself in high school. I sigh and continue going to my next class. I look down at my feet and twiddle my fingers against each other.

I glance up and see Austin. With Cassidy. Cassidy Mitchell. My arch-enemy. Captain of the Cheerleading squad. Them two. Locking lips. Making out in front of me. I feel tears prickle down my eyes. I feel like my heart just fell off the Empire State Building and still survived and fell over and over again. Still surviving no matter what. I just stare at them. Austin is showing no sign of struggling. Just asking her for entry and her gladly accepting it. I want to look away but I can't. Now, it is just me, standing here and Austin and Cassidy making out in the hallway. They finally pull away, both panting. Wow, that just made my heart slowly fade away. I clench my shirt where my heart _should_ be.

I am about to say something but all I do is squeak out. I start feeling tears, on the verge of coming out. He stares at me. We are gazing at each other for awhile. But my second tear comes out and I drop all my books and my bag and run. Run away from everything. I hear shouts in the distant horizon. I am still counting the strikes. This has already caused for two strikes. I am giving him one chance. One more chance. I stop running, thinking Austin is far enough from me. I fall onto the ground. The sparkling green grass, blending in with my sobs. Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn away and look at him with all the Hate, Anger, Disappointment, Sadness, and somehow Love. I shake my head.

"Get the hell out of here, Austin." I whisper.

"Alls, It doesn't look the way it seemed. Just let me explain." He says with fake-sympathy. I roll my eyes and purse my lips.

"Really, Austin? 'Cause it seemed exactly what it seemed like. Plus, you seemed to enjoy it. No struggles. You just wanted to play with my emotions." I say. I prickle some tears out. He notices this and tries to wipe them away. I grab his hand about to come to my face and throw it to his side. I slap him, hard. I see tears in his eyes also. Yeah, just pity tears. So, this explains everything. The phone calls. The ignoring and avoiding. The-the Cassidy. I scoff and tears fall down my cheek."And don't ever FUCKING CALL ME ALLS EVER AGAIN!" I threaten.

He tries to say something but just chokes. Tears slip out and I quickly run away. I don't care that we were only in third period, I just wanted to get out of there. I run to my house and lock myself in my room. I get onto my bed and put my legs up to my face. I quietly sob there for the next hour.

* * *

After that first hour, I look at my phone.

**47 missed calls from: Austin**

**15 texts from: Austin**

**3 texts from: Trish**

**4 missed calls from: Trish**

I delete all the messages and calls from Austin. I look at the texts from Trish and she is worried about me. Trish apparently knows everything because of Dez. And Dez apparently knows from Austin who told him. I call Trish. After the first ring she answers. Damn, she really wants to talk.

"He-hey Tri-Trish." I stutter from all the crying. I suddenly get the horrible memory back and start crying hysterically again. I her shout into the phone. The last I hear before she hangs up, is that she is coming over.

About, fifteen minutes later I hear the door open and my dad welcoming her.

"Oh, She is up in her room. She locked herself in there." I hear from the distant downstairs. I hear feet on our wooden stairs and walk to my door. I hear the jiggle of the doorknob and a few knocks before a voice.

"Hey Ally. I know you are in there. I brought frozen yogurt." She cheers me up and I go over and unlock it. She comes in, sits on the bed as I lock the door again. Trish is the first person I had let in. Of course, I would let in my mother if she was here. She died a few years ago of Cancer. I don't have anyone to talk to about this to and I only have Trish. Sure, I have my father but it is not the same as my mother's warm, loving nature.

"Thanks Trish. Also, thanks for coming." I tell her. I go over and hug her. I grab the frozen yogurt and eat it, silently.

"So, Ally. Can you tell me what happened? I know what happened but I want to hear it in my best friend's perspective." She says. I smile warmly and tell her what happened.

"Okay, so there I was exiting out of second period, going on to the next class. Somehow, I find myself in the middle of the halls staring at Austin and the queen-bitch locking lips at his locker. What hurts the most? No struggles, just seeming to enjoy it. And I can't believe I actually thought that Marino High's bad boy, my best friend, including boyfriend would actually love me. But it was all just a trick. A trick to mess and play with my most fragile emotions." I choke and sob quietly.

"So, then and there I broke up with him. Or at least just broke it off for awhile. And you know why? I still lo-love him." I whisper. I see in the corner of my eye, a Trish gasping. I slowly shake my head."Yeah, I still love him Trish. I don't know why but I still love him." Trish scrunches up her lips, as if she was thinking of something.

"Well, I don't want to argue or anything but I just want my best friend to be happy. So, if you loving Austin makes you happy, I'll be happy." Trish states. I smile and hug her again. I am so happy to have a best friend like her. She is like the only one who understands me. Well, if you don't include Austin.

"Thank you, Trish." I thank her and eat the last of the yogurt and we continue to talk. I feel kind of guilty for some reason. Yeah, start calling me goody-goody but I feel guilt because I think I kinda over did it with the yelling. The guilt starts building inside. I scrunch my nose up and scream.

"Woah, Ally what was that?" Trish asks, concerned.

"Nothing, but I need to go somewhere... real quick." I nod my head in reassurance and start walking out to Austin's house.

* * *

I start breathing in and out, trying to calm myself down. I still can't believe I am doing this. Then I finally reach his house. Just around the corner. I turn and walk up the steps to his house. I knock on the door. No answer. I wiggle the doorknob and see it is open. I quietly open it to see Austin with Cassidy on his lap and Dallas with Kira next to him and Ethan with him. What in the world are they possibly doing? I open the door just a bit so I am able to slip right through with silence.

I crouch and walk to a counter almost behind them. I have a perfect view and can hear what they are saying in their conversation.

"Gosh, I can't believe you actually did it but somehow you did." Dallas says. I hear Austin and Cassidy smirk in unison. What did Dallas mean? Why did Cassidy and Austin just smirk at his remark? And then something that makes my heart drop even more than it already has. Austin leans in and kisses Cassidy. A sloppy one that is. That lasts for a minute. Did anything we had even matter to him, anymore?

"Well, Austy... I am just happy this whole thing is over. And that Ally dork is gone and we can be ourselves. with our sweet relationship." She says. She then rubs her nose with Austin's and giggles. what does she mean by 'this whole thing is over'? What about when she said 'our sweet relationship'? Then Austin actually speaks up. Will he defend me? Or will he agree with Cassidy? But all I knew was that, it was no where near the first choice.

"I am just glad that whole thing was over!" He huffs."Ally was so _boring_. I mean, she is in a 'Cloud-watching' club? Who the heck even does that stuff? And don't even get me started on the '_kisses_' and the _'boyfriend' calling_." He rolls his eyes."Anyway, all I know is that Cassidy is a _way better girlfriend_ than Ally. And a _sexy_ one at that." He wiggles his eyebrows and kisses Cassidy once more. I feel tears slip down my left eye.

"Man, I guess I owe you a good fifty bucks." Dallas reaches into his pocket and grabs a pocket of money. He hands it to Austin, who counts it and nods then gets up. He walks over to where I am. Shit. He is going to find me. I silently curse under my hot breathe. As he gets nearer, I start backing away and then... I accidentally bump into plant in a vase. The vase starts falling and drops to the ground, in millions of pieces. I look up to a staring Austin, Cassidy, Dallas, Kira, and Ethan. I feel the air suddenly get very warm. My cheeks feel hot and my head very light-headed. I gasp as I suddenly fall to the ground. The last thing I remember is a familiar voice shout my name.

* * *

I wake up and see Austin on the edge of my bed. I put a confused face on and look around. I am in my room. How am I in my room? I was just in Austin's house until I overheard their talk and last I remember, was fainting in front of all of them.

"Austin?" I whisper to his body. He glances over to me with a guilt and sadness filled face.

"Did you hear the conversation between me, Kira, Dallas and the rest?" He asks, staring off into space.

"Yes, I heard all of it. And how could you do this to me, Austin? Why do you hate me, so much?" I ask him, tears trickling down my face and onto my lap.

"I'm sorry. Okay, at first it was just a joke and a bet, but along the way I started having those feelings for you. I love you, Alls. I truly love you." He states. I sniffle and shake my head. Why does he think he could just play with my emotions like that? I really want to believe this but he hurt me way too much for me to believe.

"Yeah, that's what you said when we began 'dating'. Am I just a joke to you, Austin? Somebody who could just be played with their emotions? You know Austin, you could have been smart and rejected that bet. Do you even care about me?" I clench my shirt again, shooting him with questions. I look away but I can still hear him.

"No, aren't a joke to me. I do care about you. A lot." He tells me. I feel even more tears fall down my cheek once more.

"Then why? Why did you hurt me? Why did you accept the bet? If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have done that" I whisper in a soft voice. He says nothing. Just silence. He is about to say something but chokes and closes his mouth."Austin,..." I breathe in and out.

"-I'm sorry." That is all I say."I came over to your house to say that but instead was met with a surprise. Just go, Austin." He turns to me, staring into me with his brown, deep eyes. We sit there for what seems like years, just staring at each other.

"Can I have a goodbye kiss, at least?" He asks. I was a little hesitant but I gave in. My last kiss with Austin Moon.

He cups my cheeks and leans in. I lean as well and close my eyes. The gap in-between our lips are dangerously close. He comes in closer and closes it. Our lips move in synch. It was a passionate kiss. I still felt those butterflies and fireworks. He bites my bottom lip, asking for entry. I, unfortunately, deny it. We both pull away. I kiss his cheek one more time before we both get up. I lead him to the front door and let him out. I feel a tear slip it's way out as Austin drives away in his car. I close the door and slip down the door. I sit there, knees to my face.

"Why, Austin Moon. Why did I have to meet you?" I ask myself quietly. I find myself starting to sob on the floor.

* * *

_~ 1 Month Prior To Devastation ~_

I walk slowly down the halls. People staring at me. Me and Austin haven't talked since that kiss last month. Sure, we saw each other in the halls. The occasional small hand wave but that was pretty much about it. Lately, I have been talking Trish and Dez. No more than just them. I have fallen into a depression stage. I still love Austin but it's just too complicated. I still have his words ringing around in my head. That he still loves me. But I think not. I think he was just trying to be nice so me and him could have a happy relationship... as friends.

Anyway, how about Cassidy and Austin, you ask? Well, they are a happy couple without anybody disturbing their presence. They are the power couple of this school. They technically rule this school. Like Queen-bitch and King Austin. They are just unstoppable. Luckily, they didn't win the cutest couple award because they are just too disgusting. All they do is make-out and that's about it. Oh, here comes the 'Queen' now.

"Hey Dorkson. Still sad that my cute Austy-bear dumped your sorry butt to be with someone better like, Muah?" She asks, pointing to herself in all her stupidness. I look up to see her and Austin coming nearer. I roll my eyes and shake my head. I turn around and start walking away from her. This is how it went every single day now with her. She would do that whole thing all over again tomorrow and I would do the same thing and just walk away. Isn't my life just wonderful? *Note: Sarcasm*

* * *

_~ Two Weeks Prior To Devastation ~_

So the only thing I am happy about, school is ending in another month. Yay! *Again Sarcasm* I don't know what to do with my life. Life is just too depressing to even move forward anymore. My grades are dropping. My ex-best friend and ex-boyfriend is happily dating my arch-enemy. My two best friends are going with their lives with fashion and directing and filming. We talk less and less now. Team Austin no longer exists. And I? I am just sitting in my room all alone, locking myself inside. I have nothing to do with my life as I see everyone else's lifes taking off like rockets. I do nothing but sob all my worries and depression away. Now, does that work? No, not at all. Does it help win Austin back? Nope. Not even close. Will it bring Team Austin back? Along with Trish and Dez? No. Team Austin and Trish, Dez, and Austin will just be a fading memory in the back of my head. Just reminding me of the good things that happened before all the Drama and Depression overwhelmed me. Everything was perfect. Key Word... _was_.

* * *

_~ 1 Week Prior To Devastation ~_

School ends in almost a week. Everybody has applied to colleges and is packing up. While I am going to attempt you know what in a week. Everybody's life sky rocketed already.

I _won't_ be able to wear all white and walk down the aisle with my dad's arm and mine locked before he gives me to the man that I will live my life with because I _won't_ be there. I _won't_ be able to have cute, giggling children standing around me because I _won't_ be there. I _won't_ be with Austin as we both grow old with our grandchildren telling them stories about us because I _won't_ be there. I _won't_ see Austin's career rise up to fame because I _won't_ be there. Team Austin will be there for him. Well, what's left of Team Austin.

I smile to myself. It's okay, Ally. Everything would be absolutely, fine.

* * *

_~ 5 Minutes To Devastation ~_

I grin to myself. I am doing the right thing. Just breathe to yourself.

I grab the largest knife and go to my bathroom. I left all the doors unlocked, including the front door. In case, somebody wants to come. I look into the mirror. I re-grip the knife and put it to my neck. I start off slowly. I screech in pain. And then I hear a voice calling my name.

"Ally?" I hear a frantic Austin shout from downstairs.

"I'm he-" I slowly get dizzy. I start getting light-headed. I gasp before I faint. I hear the door open and seeing a shocked and scared Austin at the door starting to kneel down. The blood starts spurting out and a pool of blood is surrounding my limp body.

"Ally, please don't go. I love you." He says, before pulling his phone out. He starts crying a little and then I black out.


End file.
